


Yall this is a Eddie Brock/Bruce Banner ship

by QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bruce/Eddie are my new otp, F/M, General Ross - Freeform, Hulk has a heart, M/M, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), why the fuck not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl/pseuds/QueenVictoriaMarvilGirl
Summary: This is how Eddie and Bruce met and eventually got togetherWhy the fuck not do this I will do thisBruce origin in this is a mix of the comics and moviesEddies/Venom is mostly from the movieAnd a bit of my own spin





	Yall this is a Eddie Brock/Bruce Banner ship

Bruce has been running from Ross ever since he was able to escape from him. He's been trying to expose the US army to try to get Ross to pay for his crime but he hasn't been able to. He can't write it and any news station thinks he's just a crazy conspirator. He tried the internet but well no one listens and think that its just a conspiracy.

He wrote down what happen in a letter just to remind him self so he would never forget or just to give it to someone who would listen so he wouldn't have to been their in person.  
  
**_*Note*_**  
**_I was working as a scientist for the US army. I was working on gamma bombs that cause mass destruction. I attended Harvard with the daughter of General Ross Betty Ross who died after trying to help me escape her Father. Thaddeus Ross has been after me for 5 years after a gamma bomb went off I rushed to help a young man from getting expose which led to me getting exposed to the radiation which caused me to turn into a giant green raging monster._**  
**_After I was exposed General Ross wanted to use my blood to make super soldiers with eminence strength. I wasn't going to allow him to do it since i know he would do bad with it. He has since then been going after me and on several occasions has captured me only to do in-humane things to me like torture._**  
****_I bring this due to General Ross treatment not just of me but of many other human being with certain ability._  
****_Bruce Banner_  
  
He had the note in his pocket at all times just waiting to see who he would give the note to so they could help him expose Ross. But no one would pick up the story. So he has decided to go to an Investigative journalist so that he would be able to only try to convince one person. Hes been traveling to San Francisco after being in hiding in Oregon.  
  
He being doing research and was finally able to convince one investigative reporter to meet with him in a private place out of prying eyes.  
  


 

Eddie's curiosity was peak when he got an email from an anonymous person saying that they had information on a story that would be based on the US army's experiments on weapons of mass destruction and their testing on human beings around the world. So of course he said yes and was preparing questions to ask the person when they met. He told Anne that he was just going to go eat with a friend and he would be back by 8 or 9.  
  


He reach the place where they both would meet only to find that no one was their. He waits a couple minutes before a figure emerges from the dark.  
  
"Hey you the guy who has the information?"  
"Yeah, I'm Bruce Banner."  
Eddie freezes at hearing the name remembering that he saw that Doctor Bruce Banner went missing after and explosion.

"Its an honer to meet you Doctor Banner but didn't you die?"   
  
"No the Army covered it up and well I have to run because the explosion mutated my genetics and now I turn into a green ranging monster."  
  
"Do you have any type of evidence to show me?"  
  
Bruce takes out the note that has a picture of the security cam he was able to hack to show all the experiments the military did. "Yeah would this do."   
  
Eddie takes the picture and looks at them gasping at what he sees. He sees people being tested on by people in coats. Theirs a picture showing bruce banner getting thrown back by and explosion and an other on showing a green beast that is at least 20 feat high   
  
"Are these real they could be photo shop."  
  
"They are real I was working for the army when i was ask to work on a project that was based on making gamma radiation bombs that cause mass destruction."  
  
"But how could the army be doing this?"

"Its not all of the army its mostly experiment carried out by General Ross." Bruce pauses for a couple second then he looks up only to show a tired face with a few deep scars."Pleases you have to believe me Mr. Brock. I'm trying to expose Ross for this he was too pay for what he has done and I can't let him continue this because hes hurt a lot of people and hes going to keep hurting more people if he isn't stop."  
  
Bruce looks hurt and scared and he looks truly desperate and Eddie believes him. Eddie believe that he is truly telling the truth and he starts thinking of ways that hes going to be able to get this story up and running.   
  
"Yeah I'll do it. But do you have something that i would be able to use as more evidence to use?"  
  


"Yeah I have a letter having most of it written down." Bruce pauses for a second the continues."You know never mind you could be put in danger if you do this." Bruce tries to take the photos back but Eddie wont let him.  
  
"Hey its fine if they do go after me then everyone know that what i'm saying is true and they' wouldn't be as stupid to go and kill someone very well known." Eddie proclaim which causes Bruce to calm down.  
  
"Okay then if you are willing to do it thank you." Bruce says looking relive. "I have to go I cant be in a place for long."  
  
Before Bruce left Eddie manage to say, "Can we stay in touch just in case I have any questions?"  
  
"I can't really stay in an area for long and the email in its self was a risk to send." Bruce says but then stops and thinks quickly. "You know what yeah give me your address and I can leave you letters."  
  
Eddie and Bruce became friends quickly and started to get closely with all the contact they kept having. Soon Eddie drops the story and what comes after is a storm. Many asked him where he got the information and bruce said that it would be okay to tell that is was him. Eddie was visited by the army and questioned but then was left alone when news station started to say that the army abuses its power to get what they want. After Eddie doped the story Bruce left with out a trace and with out warning Eddie where he would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 2 parts but then I may add more.


End file.
